1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boxes or containers and more particularly to a box formed of a foldable corrugated board stock provided with a locking tab for holding the box in an erected, open position during the packing or filling thereof.
2. Description Of The Prior Art.
Erectable foldable boxes formed from unitary blanks of sheet material and adaptable for a variety of purposes are well known in the prior art. Conventionally, small articles such as timing gears, bearings, journal crosses and the like are manually packaged in small boxes for sale in the aftermarket. Such articles are usually packed with grease and/or coated with rust preventative oil for their preservation and an operator manually handles such articles in packaging them. Accordingly, the boxes may become soiled when the articles are manually inserted into the boxes thus destroying the boxes' aesthetic appearance for sale in the aftermarket. It is to overcome this problem that the invention is directed.